


Когда все непросто

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый преподаватель – это всегда целое событие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда все непросто

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50/50: Whitechapel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219943) by [TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooHotchInTheHottub/pseuds/TheOCDDI). 



> If you enjoy the story, why not acknowledge and appreciate its author, TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub)? :) All merits are hers, all mistakes mine!  
> Если фик вам по душе, погладьте автора - TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub) :) Все достоинства - ее, все ошибки мои :)

Кент закинул за плечи рюкзак и в очередной раз вопросил мироздание, чем же он так провинился, чтобы заслужить в понедельник с утра две пары английского. Их преподаватель, мистер Энтвистл, то ли и вправду не догадывался, насколько скучны его занятия, то ли ему было плевать. Если студент что-то не понимал – тем хуже для студента. Читая Гарри Поттера, Кент как-то наткнулся на описание профессора Биннса, и тот так живо напомнил ему Энтвистла, что он бросил читать и пошел пить чай, чтобы отвлечься. Если школа - отстой, то уроки Энтвистла однозначно лидировали по выгребной емкости.

Но сегодня в аудитории – царстве Энтвистла – его почему-то не оказалось. Вместо пожилого профессора со слезящимися глазами и безвольным подбородком Кент увидел у доски молодого человека – судя по виду, только с университетской скамьи. Тот то и дело нервно разглаживал воротник белоснежной рубашки. Темно-синие классические брюки. Пиджак в тон аккуратно повешен на спинку кресла. Воротник рубашки расстегнут. Галстук, торопливо запихнутый в карман пиджака и там позабытый, острым уголком почти касается пола. 

Кент попытался включить мозг и голову.

И почувствовал на себе его взгляд. 

У него были голубые глаза – того самого оттенка, которому люди посвящают отвратительные стихи с тех самых пор, как он впервые появился в природе в результате генетического сбоя. Светлые волосы уложены в аккуратную стрижку. Кент понял, что он никогда больше не сможет сделать ни шага. Что он будет стоять тут, пока не состарится, приклеившись к полу на пороге аудитории долбаного английского.

Конец его страданиям любезно положил Манселл.

\- Шевелись, Эмма! Некоторые тут желают грызть гранит науки, - громко предложил Финли, и неожиданно все вокруг снова стало нормальным. 

– Заткнись, Финли. Жаль, что тебе с родителями не повезло – могли бы и получше имя подобрать.

– Я это запомню, Эмерсон, – отпарировал Манселл и подвинулся, освобождая место для Кента.

– Ну что ж, если все в сборе, приступим, – начал блондин. Его тут же прервала девушка во втором ряду.

– Сэр, а где мистер Энтвистл, сэр? Умер, сэр? – она улыбнулась, блеснув зубами, по которым размазалась черная губная помада. Блондин уставился на нее, словно не веря собственным глазам, но быстро  
восстановил самообладание.

– Нет, он взял отпуск. Насколько мне известно, по личным обстоятельствам, которые я определенно не стану вам раскрывать, мисс…

– Хэнретти. 

– В таком случае, если вы закончили?.. Меня зовут Чандлер, и в ближайшем будущем я буду вести у вас курс английского языка. Насколько я понимаю, вы с мистером Энтвистолом закончили разбирать Китса, и дальше у нас по плану стоит Оскар… – он сделал паузу и обернулся к доске в поисках мела.

– Мел, – тихо сказал Чандлер, словно обращаясь к самому себе. 

– Что-что, сэр? – с гадкой улыбочкой переспросил Фитц, который сидел рядом с Маккормаком.

– Где мел? – Чандлер взглянул прямо ему в лицо, понимая, что мел забрал именно этот рыжий парень. – У кого бы ни был мел, пожалуйста, просто верните его.

Никто не пошевелился.

– Я подожду.

Кент оглянулся, вздохнул, встал и подошел к батарее под окном. За ней, на неприметном карнизе, стояла коробка с мелом. Кент знал, куда Фитц обычно прячет вещи, еще с тех пор, как тот в первую неделю свистнул его пенал. Порой Кенту казалось, что у Фитца какие-то сложные личные отношения с письменными принадлежностями. Так или иначе, он передал мел Чандлеру. Тот взглянул на него с облегчением. 

– Благодарю вас...? – негромко и изящно произнес он – так тихо, что его едва ли услышал кто-то еще.

– Кент, – робко откликнулся Эмерсон, не решаясь посмотреть ему в глаза со столь близкого расстояния.  
– Кент, – повторил Чандлер. На этот раз он определенно нарочно приглушил голос, обращаясь только к Кенту.  
Когда он возвращался на свое место, Фитц послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Кент очень постарался не покраснеть. Не вышло, конечно.  
Усевшись за стол под взглядом Манселла, в котором смешались сочувствие и жгучее желание поддразнить его в будущем, Кент поднял глаза на доску, на которой изящным курсивом Чандлера была выведена цитата. 

«Я могу справиться со всем, кроме искушения».

– Я попрошу всех вас вспомнить, что вы знаете или полагаете, что знаете, об Оскаре Уайльде. А я пока проверю присутствующих. 

Называя имена по списку, Чандлер внимательно смотрел на каждого студента, стараясь запомнить всех в лицо. Дойдя до Кента, он чуть улыбнулся.

Сердце Кента пропустило удар.

Но этот момент тут же миновал.

– Уайльд же был педиком, сэр? – внес свой не особо ценный вклад Фитц.

Чандлер опустил голову, потер переносицу и вздохнул.

Одни люди, – начал он, не поднимая головы, но неожиданно твердым голосом, – одни люди приносят радость, когда приходят, а другие - когда уходят. Отвечая на ваш вопрос – да, действительно, у него были любовники-мужчины. Кроме того, он был женат и в молодые годы вел вполне добропорядочный образ жизни. Тем не менее, Уайльд являлся одним из представителей эстетизма. Эстетизм – это одно из течений литературы и искусства, в рамках которого подчеркивалось преобладание эстетических ценностей над социальными и политическими проблемами. Другими словами, Уайльд и прочие представители эстетизма ставили красоту выше политики. 

Чандлер задумчиво пролистал стопку бумажных листов, поднял глаза и поймал взгляд Кента. 

– Кент, не могли бы вы раздать эти бумаги? 

Кент медленно поднялся, гадая, чем же, черт возьми, он это заслужил и почему мистер-сама привлекательность-Чандлер не может оставить его в покое и дать влюбленности (на минуточку, какой-то слишком стремительной!) просто тихо угаснуть. Он неопределенно покосился на Манселла, но тот в ответ только многозначительно поиграл бровями.

Никакой, блин, помощи. Как обычно.  
Кент попытался не думать о том, как коснется длинных пальцев Чандлера, забирая у него стопку листов, попробовал усмирить водоворот мыслей в голове и отчаянно понадеялся, что колени не подогнутся.

Жизнь – боль, когда тебе семнадцать.


End file.
